


Trick-or-Treating

by staymagical



Series: Keithtober 2019 [23]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Costumes, Domestic Fluff, Halloween, M/M, Trick or Treating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-08
Updated: 2019-11-08
Packaged: 2021-01-25 08:44:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21353449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/staymagical/pseuds/staymagical
Summary: Keith has never been trick-or-treating before.“What are you thinking about?” Lance asks.Keith grabs his hand again, bringing it up to his lips to press a soft kiss to his palm. “You. Our family. This.” Kylee’s high pitched Trick-or-treat! reaches them and Keith’s smile broadens. He lowers their hands, fingers now intertwined and continues wistfully, “It’s all a bit surreal really. Like maybe I’m stuck in a dream and any day I’ll wake up and realize it was all just my own imagination.”Lance huffs out a fond laugh. “This is real, love. Might as well just accept that.”
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Series: Keithtober 2019 [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1503725
Comments: 1
Kudos: 33





	Trick-or-Treating

**Author's Note:**

> Keithtober Day 30 & 31: Sunset and Halloween
> 
> Continuation of my previous story, Of Witches and Halloween

The sun kisses the horizon as they set out into the neighborhood, Kylee donned in her orange and black Dani witch costume, plastic pumpkin swinging at her side with every skip in her step. A gentle breeze ruffles the fallen leaves scattered at their feet, a few crunching underfoot as they follow the waning rays painting the tips of the trees. 

Keith slides his hand into Lance’s and gives it a squeeze. Lance returns the pressure.

They pause before their next-door neighbor’s walk, watching Kylee run up to the house all big smiles and chipper greeting. There’s a  _ thunk _ of success and glee in her  _ thank you _ and Keith’s heart warms. Her skirt bounces as she turns back toward them and relinquishes the stoop to a small mummy and superman, pure joy lighting her features. 

This is Halloween, a true Halloween. 

Adoration tugs at Keith’s lips, drawing the corners up. 

Kylee squeals as they set off again nearly tripping over herself and losing her hat in excitement and Keith’s eyes slide to Lance just in time to catch him chuckle. His hair is highlighted in gentle golden hues that spill over to tease his skin to a warm copper glow and send his eyes dancing in their light. He’s radiant and beautiful and Keith falls in love all over again.

It’s not hard. It’s never been hard. Lance just has that hold on him, one he could never resist. 

Lance must feel Keith’s attention for he glances over. “What?” he asks eyes crinkling above a shy smile. 

Keith shakes his head, gaze holding Lance’s for a beat longer before flitting back over to Kylee racing up the steps of the next house. He smiles. “Nothing. Just thinking.”

Lance snorts. “That’s dangerous.”

A retaliating elbow to Lance’s side has them both nearly falling onto the neighbor’s lawn and then breaking down into giggles. Lance pushes Keith’s hair out of his eyes, giving his grey baseball cap a playful tug back into place with fondness glinting in his eyes.

“What are you thinking about?” Lance asks.

Keith grabs his hand again, bringing it up to his lips to press a soft kiss to his palm. “You. Our family. This.” Kylee’s high pitched  _ Trick-or-treat! _ reaches them and Keith’s smile broadens. He lowers their hands, fingers now intertwined and continues wistfully, “It’s all a bit surreal really. Like maybe I’m stuck in a dream and any day I’ll wake up and realize it was all just my own imagination.”

Lance huffs out a fond laugh. “This is real, love. Might as well just accept that.”

Keith hums as Kylee comes racing up toward them, a wide smile on her face and brandishing a large candy bar.

“Look!” She waves the candy bar around. “Kingsize!”

Lance kneels down to her level, the hem of his cream sweater brushing over the pavement. “Amazing pumpkin.” He tugs on her scarf playfully, a smile splitting his lips. His gaze flits to the oversized pumpkin and graveyard scene decorating the front lawn. “The Haverson’s really went all out this year.”

“I think they miss having Jake around the house,” Keith says, glancing toward the well-kept house, expecting to see the blonde-haired boy in the window. College is undoubtedly much more exciting on Halloween than home. “Empty nest and all that.”

Lance sighs, watching Kylee skip up the drive of the next house. “That’ll be us some day.”

“Don’t remind me,” Keith says, sorrow turning his tone.

It’s bittersweet. He loves their little girl, watching her grow older, learn new things, make memories. She’s so full of life and light and love and he can’t wait to see what she does with it. But there’s an ache in his heart knowing that one day she'll leave them to carve her own way through life. That one day their lives will be a little quieter, a little less vibrant without their little girl running about.

But he’s proud of her and content to know that at least that means she’s thriving out in the world on her own. To succeed or fail, to fall in and out of love, to just live. To someday make Halloween costumes for her own daughter or son and walking the streets of their neighborhood surrounded by the echoes of  _ trick-or-treat _ .

A joyful shout of “Papa! Papa!” grabs Keith’s attention and focuses it on Kylee racing down the drive to join them on the sidewalk. She’s holding onto the brim of her hat, pumpkin bucket swinging on her arm. “Come with me!”

She’s staring up at him with such earnest raw excitement that Keith feels it wash over and soak into his skin, pulling his lips into a beaming grin.

“Where are we going?” he asks, chuckling as she grabs his hand and tugs him stumbling down the pavement and further into the neighborhood.

“Trick-or-treating!” She squeals.

Keith is ever grateful at that moment that he dressed up. Max’s costume might be subtle, but he highlights Kylee as Dani and that’s all he could ever want. For when she pulls him up to the front stoop of the next house and Keith joins her in a boisterous exclamation of “Trick-or-Treat!” it sparks something new and vibrant in her. 

Kylee drags him to ever house after that, radiating happiness and glee the further they go. With her little warm hand in his, pulling him along this new and dazzling experience, Keith’s heart warms, full and content and overspilling.

And at the end of the night, as they sit on the floor in the living room swapping candy, Keith can finally say he’s been trick-or-treating. Only it’s with his daughter by his side.

**Author's Note:**

> Check out my Instagram for more Klance and VLD drabbles and short fics: [staymagwrites](https://www.instagram.com/staymagwrites/)


End file.
